Heating, ventilating, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems often have dehumidification systems integrated into the cooling apparatus for dehumidifying the air being conditioned by such systems. When cooling is required in warm to hot environments, the air being cooled and dehumidified will usually have a humidity ratio above approximately 0.009 (pounds of H2O per pounds of dry air). In these environments, the HVAC systems traditionally use refrigerant compressors for sensible cooling of the air and removal of latent energy (i.e., humidity). The air is typically cooled to about 55° F., which condenses H2O out of the air until the air is about 100% saturated (i.e., relative humidity at about 100%). The 55° F. temperature lowers the humidity ratio to about 0.009 pounds of H2O per pound of dry air, which is the water vapor saturation point at 55° F., resulting in a relative humidity of almost 100%. When this air warms to about 75° F., the humidity ratio remains approximately the same, and the relative humidity drops to approximately 50%. This traditional method of dehumidification requires the air to be cooled to about 55° F., and can usually achieve a coefficient of performance (COP) of approximately 3-5.